Second Austrian Empire
Second Austrian Republic Austria, German: ''Österreich, ''Is a Consitutional Monarchy and a land locked country, mainly in central Europe with a current population of 17, 5 of those being active players. The terrain of Austria is highly mountainous with some lowlands near the German border and in Munich. The majority of the population speaks English, however German is frequently used among the population. Early History Before the Second Republic of Austria was the First Republic of Austria established by 73beetle from the ruins of Toaster Reich. The 1st Republic of Austria was not much of a republic but rather an elective dictatorship, which occupied much of the alps and colonies in France and Brazil. The Republic exsited during one of the most tumultuous times in Earthmc history which started the infamous "Austrian Night of Terror" lead by player TowerDefense, and was a major player in the war against Tortugas. The Republic came to an end when Kanzler 73beetle, and the capital of Vienna was sacked by Tortugan Mercenaries, leading to 73beetle to disband Vienna much to his later regret. Graz remained the capital of Austria for around two weeks, until the Präsident Oretin_ left it and it went inactive. The Refounding of Austria After 73beetle disbanded Vienna on that fateful day, Austria lived on as a dead nation for many weeks before finally disbanding forever. It would be a long time before 73beetle once again had the opportunity to reform Austria, given that Tortugas used the money stolen from Austria to claim the ruins of Vienna which they would hold on to for months, before they finally disbanded as well. Then Vienna was claimed by Hungary and the new Austrian Empire. Finally after days of begging Oliveer allowed 73beetle to repurchase Vienna and Graz. A new crisis in Germany then arose, rumours of the server's impending reset caused 73beetle to declare independence to form Bavaria, Prussia would later also follow suit. Although there was no concrete proof of this, 73beetle decided it was time for Austria to rise again. The name was then changed from Bavaria to Austria. History The Second Austrian Night of Terror; In honor of the reformation of Austria 73beetle declared that the "Second Austrian Night of Terror" was to begin. After a speech by leader 73beetle, 3 Austrian Forces and a coalition of supporters to attack the #1 Target of 73beetle, Moscow. The Coalition entered the city demanding tribute from NakedSnail and to turn on the pvp, which he did not before recieving a warning for combat logging. The Attack went as planned, All of Snail's dogs were killed in a brutal slaughter and several hundreds of gold was stolen from the town vault by a member of the coalition. The attackers then went on to attack another Russian town, but the leader never showed to confront the attackers. Then After regrouping in Vienna, Austrian Troops marched into Spain to kill a member of Valencia when leader Zqppy got on. Pvp was toggled and the Austrian Forces retreated to Munich where Nino175 and Zqppy met 73beetle, Oretin_, and Schober60 in Battle. The battle went on for about 10 minutes with various sides gaining the upper hand, Although Zqppy retreated several times even boating down the Elbe river away from Munich at one point, nino175 proved himself to be a competent pvper, then After the loss of Oretin_ and Schober's Mediocre armor not perfarorming well, 73beetle toggled the Pvp ending the battle, with the Alaskan-Spanish coalition claiming technical victory. War was declared on Spain the next day, right when Adolf_Hitlar returned and Austria voluntily annexed itself back into Germany, not before leaving again two days later. When Schober60 bought a nation off of Brendan for 64 gold and restablished Austria. 73beetle was named Präsident of the republic, with Oretin_ as Kanzler. Not much longer later, paperpikmin joined the nation with Rhineland, boosting the population into the fortys and putting the nation on the first page of /n list. Continued construction began on Vienna after the Naples reign, and a Prasidential Household is beginning to be integrated into that weird fuckin temple thing in Vienna. Graz is also planned to become the residential area for Vienna, keeping its history but adding more room for residents. Leadership Category:Nations